User talk:Saris Khan
Archived talk: [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive1|'1']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive2|'2']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive3|'3']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive4|'4']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive5|'5']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive6|'6']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive7|'7']] Hey, im new in this soo i would like to help on something to put one of my own 2 freaks that i wanna see in this wikia or in a video or in freak battle, i don't know how i can do it. Maybe can you help me, can i put a freak of my own or requires to appear first in a video?. Hey saris... I know i properly should have asked you permission about this, but i have used the HECU in my latest movie. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElAdFV8pWY8 I REALLY hope you dont mind 1.comanderjonas (talk) 11:47, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Plans for the future Hey Saris. In response to the end of the QMCS (and how damn sad it was, Orangeman ;-;) I have been thinking up of various changes that could potentially happen to the universe that has been established around the series after the events of Endgame, mainly pertaining to the HECU. Firstly, I feel that in response to the HECU's loss of Orangeman, as well as the addition of being able to repel forces such as Schadenfreude and Destroyer with the use of TF2 Freaks, I feel that the HECU's usage of superpowered beings would become more common, perhaps mirroring Schadenfreude in the creation of Aberrant-esque soldiers in regards to their generic abilities so as to increase their effectiveness against TF2 Freaks. Next, I feel that the HECU (or any overarching organisation of the HECU) would now try to keep stricter tabs on TF2 Freaks in an attempt to avert situations that are similar to Mastermind and Schadenfreude's happening again. (probably wouldn't be enough, but just to make it known that the normals of the world are 'trying' to keep the Freaks under control) Finally, and this is more a question that I have been wanting to ask than any change I have thought up. What is Soldine's status now, I only really want to know because of the Power Accumulator he used in his final fight, would he still be considered safe for the HECU to use after being able to use his full power, a power capable of overthrowing Destroyer and the Mastermind, two individuals capable of laying waste to the HECU for longer than the previously short time he had before? Just curious to be completely honest. Anyway, these are just my ramblings and thoughts, they could be completely useless, if you don't like em, just disregard them, though if you want to talk to me on Skype or Steam about them I'll be online as usual. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 13:52, July 14, 2015 (UTC) For the whole Ghost clones, I do like that idea, since Ghost's pragmatic nature makes his abilities, which are by all means rather meagre when in direct combat with stronger freaks, less of a prominent downside, since he can effectively turn the tide with the clever use of his abilities, something clones would be able to replicate. Actually, I don't know if I'm going to do it, but I was thinking that in the prelude to Major's next series, which so far has video concepts that are essentially flashbacks and minor plots, he could be approached by the HECU and be offered a position back into it, so as to replace the loss of Orangeman while they're both recovering from the fallout of Endgame and looking into strengthening their forces. I'm not sure yet though, would like to hear your thoughts on it. On an mainly unrelated note, I now know why you wanted me to complete my videos before you released yours XD. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 14:56, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Hallo again Saris, I have more of the ideas! I was wondering what your thoughts would be if we make a HECU article, perhaps under a new sub-category of Freak Groups (perhaps Freak Orginisations or something to that effect), as the HECU now have grown to such a size that an article could be needed to properly describe it (the orginasation has at least 6 or 7 enlisted members, formerly enlisted members and allies, including one of the human commanders that you named as Soldine's superior). I get that it isn't an organisation of Freaks (at least for now :p)but they are heavily associated with Freaks and they have a fair number of alliences to Freaks now, so I feel that it might be worth it either making it or at least talking it over, however the HECU is your conception, so it's your decision as to if you want this or not. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 02:16, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Scouter Hello Saris, I'm planning to create a new freak known as Scouter: http://tf2freakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/Scouter and I would like to have your permission to let me create it, because this freak was inspired by one of your freaks (Ghost) and Stylx's (Major Scout Guy), I'm still working on her bio and stuff though, but I'll attempt to make her an original freak as possible, instead of just being a ripoff. Dear SarisKhan, a fellow human being. I ask for your permission to use Handsome Rogue for my next video. Can you give it to me? Devad31 (talk) 16:25, July 24, 2015 (UTC) As you told me, here is the link to my new video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqrNxzz6xBA&feature=youtu.be Devad31 (talk) 12:16, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Regarding THG (sorry for bringing this up) I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but he's been bugging me for the past two hours now. Both on YouTube and DeviantArt. And yes, with the same TF2 Freak/forgiveness bullshit he pulls. I've tried blocking him on both sites, to no avail. How much of this do I have to endure, exactly? - [[User:ThePunchGuy|'Dr. Lazlo']] 18:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC) So those are my only options, then? - [[User:ThePunchGuy|'Dr. Lazlo''']] 19:42, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey saris i hope that i am not bothering you in any way, but i have two things i want to tell you 1. I most recently created a new freak called "Harbinger" i am telling you this because i just want to avoid any belief that i copied your freak "slender mann"(the are a little similar, but only a little) You can read his article here: http://tf2freakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/Harbinger 2. If you are looking for a voice-over to Ghost i would suggest "Terran wraiths" from the game starcraft 2 wings of liberty(i think that it kinda fits him): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H00V486-H4Q And that is all 1.comanderjonas (talk) 13:12, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Involvement Section I've been thinking about it for some time. Would it be a good idea to have a section called 'involvement' or something similar for Freak articles? The Section would pretty much be descriving his aptly named 'involvement' in the TF2 Freak World. Basically, a 'reworded' Origins/Biography section for those Freaks that 'don't' have a proper origin, therefore skipping those parts. The only issue that comes to my head is that we may insert information a certain creator doesn't consider 'canon', but as long as we only incude info about videos where Freaks behave correctly, we should be fine. I'm gonna edit the Painis Cupcake article with an 'involvement' section, and I want you to tell me if you feel like this is a good idea! Thank you. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 07:49, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Admin questions Hey Saris Khan, I don't know if you'd be here, but I have questions regarding the wikia admin status: how do you become a wikia admin? ShermanZAtank mentioned it to me when I sent Kugawattan a request regarding ToxicHolyGrenade, but the answers I got regarding the process of becoming an admin confused me. Jillian189 (talk) 18:44, October 3, 2015 (UTC)